


I Would Even Wait All Night, Or Until My Heart Explodes

by deathbitch



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliott Exploits This, First Dates, Fluff, Kisses, Loba and Elliott Are Bros TM, M/M, Octavio is Ticklish, just self-indulgent fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbitch/pseuds/deathbitch
Summary: Completely self-indulgent fluff consisting of five types of Miroctane kisses. So sweet that I am now toothless.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Would Even Wait All Night, Or Until My Heart Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been doing a drinking game with your friend whilst playing Apex and gobbling coffee cake between matches when you get an idea to write five different types of Miroctane kisses? Well let me tell ya - I have. And here it is. 
> 
> I’ve been shipping these two for a while now but ever since I wrote and uploaded a fic on them a few days ago they haven’t left my thoughts. They dead ass just live in my brain rent free. I have no beta but I have proof read twice so hopefully it’s decent. Enjoy.

cheek kiss

It wasn’t a stretch to say that Elliott’s first date with Octavio had the best he’d been on in his life. Every one he’d ever been on consisted of him sitting across from someone super nice and pretty, stumbling over himself whilst he sat there, a bundle of nerves. And Elliott had to admit, he didn’t think he would be sitting across from the man he almost instantly developed a crush for but hey - it’s not like he was about to complain. 

Octavio looked as attractive as he always did, youthful with his dark eyes and dark hair and the pretty curve of his smile. They hadn’t gone anywhere too fancy, an atmospheric and simple restaurant downtown that Natalie had suggested to him, it sat nice with Elliott’s budget and the food was wonderful. Elliott watched with an amused smirk as Octavio ate a burger with the enthusiasm of someone that was starving and Octavio laughed at the sauce that had managed to drip onto Elliott’s beard. 

The atmosphere was calm and easy from the second they had gotten into their seats, the inklings of nerves that Elliott had felt whilst he was preparing for this evening had dissipated within moments. Octavio had that calming affect on him, whether it was preparing to drop into a game or in mindless back and forth teasing in the locker room, Octavio was that ever-present calm - a stark and sometimes jarring contrast to everything else about him. 

Octavio presented his hand across the table in an open invitation for him to hold after Elliott complimented him with sweet, soft words. It was nice. Easy. Like they didn’t have to think about anything at all as the dusky evening soon graduated to nightfall outside the window their booth was placed in front of. 

Elliott paid when the date had finally drawn to a close and they walked out of the restaurant in a companiable silence, “I had a really nice time tonight,” He said, turning to Octavio when they both slowed to a stop. 

“I did too,” Octavio replied with a smile and wrapped his arms around himself as he looked across the parking lot that was basked in washed out yellow from the street lights. He turned back to Elliott with a purposefully expectant expression and had to bite his cheek to stop a smile spreading across his lips at Elliott’s almost panicked expression. “Well?”

Elliott opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out and his eyebrows were raised slightly. Octavio giggled at him and playfully shoved his arm, “Aren’t you going to drive me back? This was a date right? Because I ordered the expensive burger.” 

Elliott smiled at him and rolled his eyes in a lighthearted manner, “You fucker! I thought I did something wrong. And yes, this was a date, I know because I would never have paid that amount for anyone else.”

“Hah. We should head back, it’s getting late and we have a game tomorrow,” Octavio reasoned and Elliott nodded slowly at him, “I had a really great time tonight, amigo. We should totally do this again.”

“We should. I would love it - if you wanted to, I mean. If you thought tonight sucked, you don’t have to go on another date with me, heh, you did like tonight, right? Because I would totally understand if -“ Elliott’s nervous rambling was cut off when Octavio leant up slightly to kiss his cheek for a few seconds between a discreet smile. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Octavio said when he pulled away and turned to walk towards Elliott’s parked car, an amused expression on his face as he knew without looking back that Elliott was blushing like a school girl and staring after him. 

nose kiss 

This was the longest Octavio had ever been still. Or at least in the time Elliott had known him and in the time they had been dating. He had recently become horribly sick, labored with so much fatigue and general intense symptoms that he resorted himself to staying inside his own bunk as to not spread it onto other people. Not by choice. 

Ajay had made her quips to Octavio’s dismay about how he’d finally been held down which earned her a not so safe for work comment from Elliott. She smacked him in the arm and he couldn’t hold back his laughter, all the while Octavio held his face over his hands to hide his blushing cheeks.

When she left, Elliott closed the door behind her and turned to Octavio with a sympathetic smile on his face, looking at the other man who lay bundled up in bedsheets and laying slightly on his side. “I am going to miss seeing you so still after you recover.”

Octavio watched as Elliott crossed the small space and perched on the edge of the bed. He groaned and rolled his eyes, he felt sicker than shit but that didn’t stop the general annoyance he felt about the whole inconvenience, “I hate it. The sooner I’m cleared to compete, the better.” 

“Uh huh,” Elliott replied, amused, hitching his leg up onto the mattress so he could face his boyfriend better, “You’ll be back out there before you know it. For now, you need to rest.”

“I am rested, I don’t need anymore,” Octavio tried to sound annoyed but he started coughing into his elbow and sniffling into a tissue, thus proving his point that he _did_ need more rest. Elliott chuckled and shook his head at him, reaching out to rest his hand on Octavio’s arm. “I’ll rest when I die.”

Elliott’s thumb stroked Octavio’s arm and he couldn’t repress the smile as much as he tried to. Octavio was so grouchy and small and sick and Elliott was almost overwhelmed with affection, “You’re so cute,” He teased, moving his hand from Octavio’s arm up the face where he stroked his cheek. 

Octavio batted his hand away with a weak groan, “Get off,” He complained and he pouted - _actually pouted_ \- which only served to further Elliott’s amusement who laid a hand on his shoulder instead, “Eres un perdedor.”

“You love it,” Elliott replied and leaned down but Octavio put a hand in his face to push him away gently.

“You can’t be kissing me, you’ll get sick too and we’ll both be out,” Octavio protest, sounding stuffy and all around adorable. Elliott rolled his eyes at him but leaned back in, however this time he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Octavio hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes. Elliott pulled back, his heart jolting slightly at the small smile Octavio had managed to make. He ran a hand through Octavio’s hair in an affectionate manner and they stayed like that for a little while until Elliott was sure his younger boyfriend had slipped into comfortable sleep. 

“Oh, Tav-“ Elliott’s voice was barely a whisper and he stood up, looking at Octavio with eyes glittered in specks of affection for a few moments before he turned to the door, walking out and joining the other Legends in the rec room. 

forehead kiss

Octavio’s first game back after being cleared to compete was nothing short of a bloodbath. He managed to wrack up 21 kills for the win with his team consisting of himself, Elliott, and Loba. 

“Pretty attractive team we got here squad,” Elliott shouted over the comms when they dropped. He smiled at Loba’s tut when she responded, “Keep your focus, will you? I plan on winning.”

And they did just that, mostly thanks to Octavio who seemed to have unlocked some next level power in the time he’d been out. There had been countless empty stims littering the arena by the time they were finished and celebrating with big smiles and exchanges of hugs. 

“Nice one, Witt. I knew you had it in you,” Loba teased as they were currently being transported from the arena to the press room where they were required to participate in short post-game interviews. 

“How nice of you to finally acknowledge my show-stopping kills,” Elliott retorted with a self-satisfying grin and a playful wink which earned him an unamused eye roll.

“No thanks to your boyfriend here,” Loba said in reference to Octavio who then wrapped his arms around Elliott’s waist. 

“Hey, leave him alone, Andrade. You know how sensitive he is,” Octavio teased and Loba snickered in response with a cocked eyebrow. Elliott threw his hands up as a pretty picture of theatrical offence covered his features. “Really feeling the love here, guys,” He said dramatically but meant almost nothing by it. 

Octavio nestled his face into his neck when Elliott wrapped his arms around his shoulders to cuddle him closer. “Proud of you,” Elliott said, low enough so just Octavio could hear him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Welcome back.”

Loba pulled them out of their moment together as she announced that they were had arrived at their destination. “Talk now, kiss later,” She said as she prepared herself for the interviews. 

Elliott wanted nothing more than to return home with Octavio and unwind over movies and a bottle of wine but that would have to wait, as for now he was currently stepping out to a crowd of flashing cameras and microphones. For now they had to be professional - for now they were simply Mirage and Octane. 

shoulder kiss

Elliott couldn’t deny that he was at least a little bit buzzed from the cocktails he had been drinking. Okay, more than a little bit. He was a happy drunk and him giggling at the sight of the bartender making his next drink was probably the only telltale sign the other Legends needed to confirm the fact. 

It’s not like the others weren’t also in the same frame of mind, either. They had been at a birthday party after all. 

“Hey, Che, happy birthday hermana,” He heard Octavio say from across the room and he turned on his stool with his new drink in hand to see him plop down next to her next to her on the comfortable sofa. She laughed at him with a smile that seemed to envelope sunshine. 

“Y’have already told me happy birthday, Silva, three times. I take it you’re having a good time?” Ajay asked him with amusement. 

Octavio took a mouthful of his drink and slung his arm around her shoulders with a dopey grin. His black hair was mussed but he was still as pretty as ever, “Siempre la paso bien contigo.”

“Had too much to drink, hey?” Makoa said from the chair diagonal to Ajay with a smile. 

“Pfft,” Octavio waved a dismissive hand at him but a laugh bubbled out of him and he wiped a hand down from his face, “Ni siquiera he bebido tanto. Podrías decir lo mismo?”

“Yeah, he’s drunk alright. He never speaks English when he’s out of it,” Renee was the next to speak up, sipping her champagne and popping an olive into her mouth. 

Elliott finished his cocktail in three mouthfuls and slid from the stool he was sat on, walking forward a few paces before he was with the rest of the group. Octavio noticed him with a big smile and he pointed at him as though he had noticed him for the first time with over exaggerated eyebrows, “Mirage!”

“Take him back to the rooms will ya,” Ajay said, looking at Octavio who was making kissy faces at Elliott, “I think he’s had his fair share of alcohol for tonight.”

Elliott laughed and moved closer to Octavio, holding a hand out for him to take. He did, and he was soon on his feet behind Elliott, wrapping his arms around his middle. Elliott felt him kissing his shoulder blades and he smirked before taking his own hands to remove Octavio’s arms from him but he kept one of their hands interlocked. 

“This guy needs to get to bed before he starts telling us his deepest, darkest secrets,” Elliott said, walking towards the exit, “I’ll be back before long. Just gonna make sure he doesn’t die, or something.”

“¡buenas noches a todos! no me extrañes!” Octavio called after them, waving and blowing kisses as they left through the double doors into the the humid night. 

It was safe to say that Octavio had regretted getting so drunk so quick the next morning. Not only was he labored with a headache the whole day but he had missed out on the majority of the birthday celebrations. Elliott teased him that being pretty small had its perks for the stunts he liked to show off with, but held absolutely no credibility when it came to holding liquor. That caused Octavio to throw a pillow directly at his face. 

neck kiss

Octavio had sat on the counter top, watching as Elliott fixed up a smoothie for the both of them. He swung his legs as the noisiness of the blender died down and Elliott began to pour the drink into two glass cups. 

“Strawberry smoothie,” Elliott said, picking up the two glasses and passing Octavio his own glass, “A staple of growing up in the Witt family household.”

“Gracias,” Octavio accepted his glass, taking a sip and making a satisfied sound as the pleasant taste filled his mouth, “Wow. This is amazing.”

Elliott used the back of his spare hand to wipe away the droplets that managed to gather in his moustache with a surprised smile, “Yeah? You like it?”

“I do,” Octavio replied, taking another grateful mouthful. The morning had started off so nice, they woke early but they always did - it was a habit they carried through from the games to their day to day life. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Me and my brothers used to try and recreate it when mom wasn’t home, but it was never the same. You think it would be easy,” Elliott said and he looked down, his finger tracing the lip of the glass with a small sigh. Octavio didn’t miss the way his shoulders hunched slightly. 

Octavio placed the glass next to him and ran his hands down his thighs, “Do you miss them?”

Elliott’s lips tugged into a small smile and Octavio wondered what he was thinking about. The answer was obvious for the most part, but Octavio wondered about the specifics of his current train of thought. He wondered if he was being too intrusive. He wondered if he was worrying too much about himself when Elliott was clearly upset; he too placed his glass next to Octavio’s and moved to step between his legs. 

“I do,” Elliott replied, placing his hands on Octavio’s thighs, “I think about them all the time.”

Octavio wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Oh, Ell. I’m so sorry.” He moved his hands to cup Elliott’s face in the palms of his hands and Elliott’s eyes were sad. It made Octavio’s heart sink and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. “I know you don’t like talking about it.”

Elliott smiled at him but it was small, “I don’t mind. Not with you, anyway,” He said, bringing Octavio closer and wrapping him in a hug. Octavio’s arms were back around his shoulders and Elliott rested his face against his neck, “I trust you.”

When Elliott moved slightly, Octavio’s hands gripped on the material of his shirt as he tried not to let a whimper escape him but Elliott’s beard tickled against sensitive skin of his neck and it took every inch of him not to squirm. 

It was still for a second or two before Elliott moved his cheek against Octavio’s neck, but this time it was on purpose. Octavio giggled gently to Elliott’s amusement who pulled back slightly to look at him with his lips quirked into a smile, “Are you ... are you ticklish?”

“What? No!” Octavio replied almost too fast and Elliott raised an eyebrow at him. 

Elliott moved in again, rubbing his scruff against the other man’s neck and kissing it which caused Octavio to squirm and bat his hands gently against him, trying to get him off. His legs flailed as he laughed out loud, unable to stop himself, “Ell! Get off me!”

And Elliott did, but only to start showering his face in kisses. His cheek, his forehead, his nose, his chin, whilst Octavio beamed like the sun whilst he received all the love that Elliott had to offer. 

Elliott stopped and took a moment to really listen to Octavio’s laughter and his breathing that had picked up slightly. He placed his hands on Octavio’s ribs, rubbing loving patterns into the fabric of his shirt as he pressed a final kiss to Octavio’s neck with a genuine smile. 

Elliott pulled back to look at Octavio and he sighed heavily, moving a hand to hold his cheek in his hand. Octavio’s own hand rested lifted to rest on Elliott’s wrist and he moved in to close the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet, little more than just their lips together. 

It was nice. It was gentle, loving, and comforting - it was everything and more that Elliott could have ever hoped for. They pulled apart for a moment to exchange a smile. Elliott moved in to kiss Octavio again, feeling warm all over as admiration spread through his limbs as they moved together, simple and passionate. 

Octavio always did have such a calming effect on Elliott. When they were together, it was like everything made sense. With Octavio, Elliott was allowed to feel calm, like for a moment everything was still and the chaos of everyday life was on the back shelf as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they’re real neat. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Now to go and play the new LTM and pretend I have Ell’s heirloom. Eh, I have Octavio’s - can’t be greedy now, can I? Pfft, look at me using their actual names like they’re real people and I know them personally. 
> 
> Title is a lyric from ‘Summertime’ by My Chemical Romance. The song has some major Miroctane vibes - I recommend checking it out.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
